Make a Choice
by kdip4014
Summary: Lexie's has her own reaction to the news of Callie's pregnancy. The angst is light, but there's really no other genre fitting of the story. Likely a one shot... we'll see how the muses may strike.


Alright, so it took me a grand total of maybe fifteen minutes to write this, and it's not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. There's all of these post elevator/pregnancy annoucement fics that center on Callie and Arizona and their thoughts and opinions, and then there are a few with Mark in them, but I haven't yet stumbled onto one with Lexie's thoughts. I tried not to make Lexie seem quite so 'my way or the highway', but I think that it's bound to come out like that at least a little bit, regardless of how it may be worded. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

"Hey there," Mark opens his door to find Lexie standing on the other side, looking nervous. "You do know that you don't have to knock, right? My locks haven't changed and you still have a key."

"Actually, I do need to knock. Because events have recently occurred that are making me question our relationship again."

"Any chance we can discuss this inside?" He steps aside, silently inviting her in.

"Are you alone?" Lexie looks around him, taking in what little she can of the apartment.

"Yes, Callie is having dinner with Arizona." At this, Lexie steps into the apartment, gently stepping around the plastic surgeon when he moves to greet her with a kiss.

"So, there's this rumor floating around the hospital that you were seen on the OB/GYN floor with Callie and Arizona."

"Yes, well, you know how the rumor mill works at the hospital."

"Cut the crap, Mark. I know you and Callie slept together while we were apart. Is she pregnant?" Mark hesitates during his task of filling two water glasses for them, just enough to confirm Lexie's question. He quickly continues, turning back to her with a schooled expression.

"Yes. And yes, it's mine."

"Look, Mark, I know your views on fatherhood. With Addison and Sloan… I know how badly you want to be a father, but you have to make a choice. Choose whether you want this baby or a relationship with me."

"You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"When you found out that Callie was pregnant, what was the first thought going through your mind? I'm guessing something along the lines of 'oh crap!' or 'seriously?'; am I right? How long did it take for you to think of me and my reaction and my thoughts on the matter?" Mark is once again silent, playing with the glass in his hands. "One minute? Two? Five?" Mark's silence is all the answer that she needs.

"Look, my feelings are the same now as they were last year. One day, yes, I would like kids. I would even like them with you. But that one day won't be until after I complete my residency, at least.

"Callie and Arizona got back together after the shooting because she changed her whole world view on children and decided that she wanted them with Callie. This kid won't be neglected just because he or she isn't calling you 'Daddy'. They're working on things, working on getting back together."

"How exactly do you know that?"

"Who do you think Arizona has been talking to lately? Sure, she gets along with Owen, but he's been dealing with Christina and her coming back to work. Derek and Meredith are distracted by their quest for a child. Teddy has her new husband to deal with-"

"Wait, what do you mean, Teddy's 'husband'?"

"Focus, Mark. The point is, Arizona has been talking with me throughout all of this."

"Taking her side?"

"No, there are no sides with me; I'm Switzerland. Totally neutral.

"The point here is: this is not your last chance to have a child. Arizona knows that Callie is pregnant; she knows that Callie is pregnant with your child, and despite all of that, she still wants to salvage a relationship with Callie. This child will be loved.

"The question is: will he or she also be loved by a depressed father, or a happy Dirty Uncle Mark? You know they won't object to that title, in fact, they'd expect it, even if this child wasn't yours biologically."

"I asked Callie if she wanted to get married."

"I know, Arizona told me." She clarifies off of his shocked expression. "They're getting back together, with total honesty. Callie hasn't held anything back." She shoulders her purse, moving towards the door. Before leaving, she throws one final food for thought over her shoulder.

"You did this last year with Sloan, and you're doing it now with Callie; last year you didn't think of me and what I wanted, now you're not thinking of anyone, not me, not Arizona, not even Callie. You keep making these decisions based on your wants and desires, without thinking about all the other players involved. So think on this, Mark.

"You could one day have everything, or you could have nothing. It all depends on the choice you make today."


End file.
